


Year One

by bisexual_lucifer



Series: remus lupin and his train rides through the years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Fluff, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders' Era, Remus Lupin Is A Fucking N E R D, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is a dork i love him, So!! Much!! Fluff!!, Young Marauders, hgsahgfshdshagd, i have more plans for this, i wrote in the accent oops, okay I'll stop tagging now, or multiple in this case, part of a future series of works, remus lupin means wolf wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_lucifer/pseuds/bisexual_lucifer
Summary: It’s year 1, and Remus Lupin sits alone in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Looks like this year is going to be swell, judging by the fact that he’s all alone and it hasn’t even started yet.





	Year One

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope y'all enjoy this, which is the result of my ass being s l a m m e d back into the Harry Potter fandom unwillingly. i have w a y more ideas for this, starting at year 1 and ending when Remus is a professor but,, i procrastinate,, a lot,, 
> 
> anyway, enjoy the only part of this written so far!!  
> -kel

It’s year 1, and Remus Lupin sits alone in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Looks like this year is going to be _swell_ , judging by the fact that he’s all alone and it hasn’t even started yet. Mom had suggested making friends, but he’d already figured no one would want to be around someone like him. That much is clear. Remus is perfectly content reading his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ for the rest of the ride -being alone has really never bothered him before, and it won’t start to now- until a knock sounds from his carriage door, and he finds a squeamish-looking boy waiting to enter.

“D’you mind? Everywhere else is full,” The boy’s entire demeanor reminds Remus of a mouse, especially his squeaky voice, but he decides it wouldn’t hurt to have some company, even if they didn’t talk.

“Go ahead,” he nods to the empty seat across from him, and the boy sits directly next to him. Remus tries impossibly hard to smush himself into the window more. 

The boy sticks a chubby hand out, “Peter Pettigrew!” The cheerful way he says it almost makes Remus sick to his stomach. He mumbles out a reply -he’s not even certain it’s his name- and two other boys are barging into his carriage. 

“And ‘m telling you, mate, Walburga, she’s a real night- You don’t mind if we come in, d’ya? The other carriages are packed,” The ranting boy waits for Remus to shrug and nod his head before plopping down on the seat across from the mous- Peter and him with another slightly taller boy. He continues venting, “Anyway, Walburga is a bloody _nightmare_ , the whole lot of ‘em are, family reunions almost end in murder-”

Remus does his best to ignore the new passengers and wonders how they’ve all managed to go half the train ride without a seat; after a while, he’s too lost in stories of nifflers and bowtruckles to care.

He doesn’t even notice when the carriage goes silent at last, and the talkative boy across from him nudges him.

He startles Remus out of his daydream, “What’re ya reading? It oughta be good if you’re so into it.”

Remus half-heartedly holds up the cover, and the boy visibly deflates, “Isn’t that a _textbook_?” 

He shrugs and looks back down at the pages, folding the corner of his page before shutting it. The boy reads the cover again, “Remus Lupin, eh? Not a bad name, it suits you. Doesn’t lupus mean, like, _wolf_ or something?”

Remus tenses and his entire face turns red as he realizes he’s written his name on every book in his bag, and he scrambles to change the subject, “Maybe,” he shrugs, even though he’s well aware of the connection and irony behind his name, “And you? Does your name have some cool Latin meaning?”

The boy furrows his eyebrows, but as soon as his aggressive stare is there, it’s replaced by a smirk, “Sirius.”

Remus smiles a little, “Sirius..?”

Sirius sits up straighter, and clears his throat, “Last names are so unnecessary, dontcha think?” 

He’s clearly uncomfortable, and all Remus can think is _stupid stupid stupid you finally make a friend and he’s already going to leave stupid stupidstupidstupid-_ “Yeah, it’s probably not as cool as _wolf_ anyway, huh?”

Sirius breaks into a relieved smile, “Nothing ever could be. Oh, ‘nd that guy,” he points to the boy that came in with him, who Remus has noticed for the first time in the trip is changed into robes already and sleeping, “is James Potter. He’s pretty nice, listening to me bitch and everything.” 

Remus shifts his eyes next to him, to find his companion fast asleep as well, “This is Peter Pettigrew. He came in here not too long before you did.”

Sirius gets a look in his eyes, “Well, aren’t you a lucky one today? Anyway,” he stands up, suddenly holding a bundle of clothes in his hands, “I’d best be changing, we’ll be arriving soon.”

He strides across the small space of the carriage with a toxic amount of confidence, and does a mini flourish of jazz hands after he yanks open the door, turning around and grinning, “‘ll be back, Wolfy. Don’t miss me too much now.”

Remus rolls his eyes so far back into his skull it hurts, and grins back, “I just met you, Sirius.”

Sirius leans on the doorway and smirks, “All the better! More,” he steps back into the hallway, waving his hands (quite ridiculously holding clothes, one might add), “ _mysterious_.”

Remus tries to laugh silently so he doesn’t disturb Peter or James, “You’re so weird.”

Sirius has already started down the hall, but Remus hears a faint “You know it!” and smiles wider.

It’s year 1, and Remus finally has some hope in his mother’s advice. This year, he won’t be alone.


End file.
